Daniel Mitchell
Back where he came from, Daniel Mitchell was an aspiring author and an active fanfiction author, but shortly before his version of Earth was destroyed, he was abducted by the AI Saera, using the ship that would eventually become Daniel's flagship, the Avenger. Subsequent transit through an energy-infused dimensional gate morphed and transformed Daniel, giving him a variety of powers, turning him into a Gamma, and suffusing his body with Nebula Gas and antibodies able to fight the Bugster Virus. Daniel would eventually go on to liberate a version of Earth from a madman and, with the backing of the people of that version of Earth, form the Imperial Republic of United Sovereignties, with himself as the Emperor. History Personality While Daniel is one to want to do what is right, he sometimes appears quite nervous. He had a slight fear of death, but this fear began to diminish after he arrived in this universe. He is particularly vocal about what he's feeling, especially when he's feeling irritation or anger. Daniel has a strong sense of justice, but is a strong opponent to the phrase 'ignorance of law excuses no one', unless said law broken also breaks a commonly-held morality (such as laws against murder or rape). When he came across the First Contact War between the Systems Alliance and the Turians, the latter tried pulling this phrase on Daniel's faction as the justification for their invasion; all this did was result in Daniel joining the war alongside the Systems Alliance, demolishing the Turian Invasion Force and most of the Turian Fleet before the Citadel Alliance intervened. Daniel also believes in redemption and is willing to let those whom he believes genuinely want redemption to seek it. However, he is terrible at reading people, so there are times where he may misread whether someone’s genuine about wanting to redeem themselves. This works both ways, seeing someone who isn't actually trying to find redemption as trying to find it, while also sometimes seeing someone who is sincere as not being so. He loves electronics and anything relating to them, and has been, more than once, called a computer geek, a name he's actually proudly agreed with. He's also, moreso, a fan of video games, and many of the designs he produced for the Imperial Republic of United Sovereignties are based off of things that appeared in fiction in his world. Powers and Abilities As a Gamma, Daniel can gain powers through objects around him. As a Gamma, Daniel can also possess humans and control their actions or plant ideas in their heads to motivate them to do his bidding. As a Gamma, if he possesses a human for 99 days, their soul is destroyed and Daniel becomes the permanent resident of the host body. This ability, however, Daniel all but refuses to use. Daniel also possesses fairly (but not supremely) powerful psionic abilities. Gallery Physical Forms Another_Me.png|Daniel's Human Form KRGh-Ganma_Superior.png|Daniel's Gamma Form (Gamma Superior) KRGh-Ganma_Superior_Perfect.png|Daniel's Gamma Form (Gamma Superior Perfect) Kamen Rider and Related Forms Apollo_Geist_DCD.png|Daniel as Apollo Geist DCD-Super_Apollo_Geist.png|Daniel as Super Apollo Geist (Kamen_Rider_Decade).png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Second Decade Kamen_Rider_Decade_Complete_RAH.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Second Decade, Complete Form 125564.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Second Decade, Violent Emotion Left_Kaiser.png|Daniel as Kaiser Bikaiser.png|Daniel and Alice as BiKaiser KRZiO-Zi-O.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O KRZiO-Zi-Obuild.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, BuildArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, Ex-AidArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oghost.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, GhostArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ogaim.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, GaimArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ofourze.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, FourzeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oooo.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, OOOArmor Zi-ODoubleArmor.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, DoubleArmor KRZiO-Zi-Okuuga.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, KuugaArmor KRZiO-Zi-Odecade.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, DecadeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Odecadebuild.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, DecadeArmor Build Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidl.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidr.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeghost.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, DecadeArmor Ghost Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeooo.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, DecadeArmor OOO Form Kamen_rider_zi-o_decade_armor_ryuki.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O, DecadeArmor Ryuki Form KRZiO-Zi-O_II.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O II KRZiO-Zi-Otrinity.png|Daniel, Alice, and Woz as Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity KRZiO-Grandzi-O.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider GrandZi-O Zi-O_Oma_Form.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Zi-O Ohma Form krzio_oma_zi_o_6.png|Daniel as Ohma Zi-O Kamen Rider Altes.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Altes, Chosen Form Kamen Rider Altes Upgrade.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Altes, Guardian Form Kamen Rider Altes Super.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Altes, Hero Form Kamen Rider Altes Final.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Altes, Champion Form Kamen Rider Altes Extra Final.png|Daniel as Messiah Altes Assorted Non-Kamen Rider-related Armors Vehicles (no Rider Machines) Taurus_InFlight.jpg|Constellation Taurus Nightingale VengefulSpirit13BC.jpg|Gloriana-class Battleship IRRV Avenger Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Imperial Republic of United Sovereignties Category:Gamma (Species)